The Dragon of Time
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The story of Jack Spicer and how it came to be that Chase Young would take him in finally to become evil at last. What does that REALLY entail though?
1. Chapter 1

Uhm...I wrote this all before I left, but never actually published it...meh! This is prolly be a VERY short story...WHOOT! OH, and I've no idea about the title, so I just uh...drew things out of a hat so to speak.

* * *

**_The Dragon of Time_**

* * *

Jack Spicer.

A lovely young man who happened to be very, very disturbed in the head. He was also a bit insane but we needn't go into that at the moment. It's already hard enough to tell this kind of a story without the help of such trivial things like insanity.

Jake Spicer is also my child hood friend. Well, more like I'm the daughter of a maid in his old household so I played with him when we were both younger. He then started to become stranger and stranger with odd ideas of taking over the world started to dominate his conversation. He wore black clothing and even makeup! I never thought he could do anything else to surprise me.

Now, I'm pretty sure that the world has just turned upside down.

* * *

"JAAAAAAAACK!" The slightly whiny but completely annoying voice screeched out.

"What IS it Wuya! I'm TRYING to work on my JACK-BOTS!" Jack yelled back to the ghost like witch. He was currently wearing his red undershirt and normal black pants. He was missing his trenchcoat, boots, socks, and even the back pack containing the helicopter like blades. Covered in random spots of grease and grim it was obvious that Jack was working on his 'bots but it wasn't like Wuya cared enough to check anyway.

"You have a VISITOR! If you would turn down that RACKET you would have heard the doorbell you IMBECILE!" The octopus look alike spat nastily to the other.

"Yah, yah..." Jack frowned angrily and wiped his hands across the rag he'd shoved in one of his belt loops.

Making sure to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he also lifted the swirled goggles to his hair line where they usually where any ways.

"Who's here?" Jack grumpily called out and rested a hand on his hip waiting for the caller to reveal themselves.

"Do not insult me by being so callous." the infamous Chase Young sneered.

He was here to see what the lowly Jack Spicer was trying to do. He was uncomfortably bored in his own home so he came to see the younger male instead. Jack had been fawning over him for a little over two years now, so it was no surprise that Jack was no used to seeing the other's face and wouldn't scream.

That is, he wouldn't on a normal occasion. Chase Young had never visited him before in his own home so it was quite an honor for the dragonic male to set a foot inside of the younger male's lair.

"Chase? What are YOU doing here!" Jack all but squeaked out in surprise.

"I do not answer to you." was Chase's way of saying he was bored. Although, since Jack worshiped the very ground that Chase deemed to have breathed on it was unlikely that the red-head would have caught what Chase's last sentence really meant.

"Well, sit down! I'll get you some pop! Or do you want tea?" Jack asked and pushed a grungy, ripped chair to his idol. The other stared down at the other as if he were stupid.

"Get me Champagne." Chase replied in a bored tone while leaning against Jack's 'evil-take-over-the-world-' table top. It contained his large map of the world and many post-it's filled with half baked plans to take over the world.

"I don't have any of that! It's all upstairs!" Jack said unhappily and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to have to go see his parents if it was the last day of his life. He'd rather stab himself with burning scissors than have his one idol, Chase meet his parents.

"Then go upstairs and fetch me some." Chase said, glaring at the smaller male.

"Chase, you don't understand! My parents-" Jack started out, trying not to sound as disgustingly young as he felt.

"Your parents? You still live with them?" Chase asked unbelievingly.

"Yes! I'm only seventeen! I have to live with them for another year!" Jack said unhappily and dropped his forehead into his hands. It was just tearing apart his pride for his one role model to find all this out. Why had the other come into his home anyway?

"...hn..." Chase grunted out and searched for the stairs with his eyes.

Upon finding them, he gestured to Jack Spicer and started to climb the wooden steps. Coming to the door, he shoved it open to find himself in a well decorated hallway. The door was almost invisible to that of the untrained eye so that none would walk into Jack's lair thinking it was a bathroom or some other room.

"..." Chase stared and looked around the hallway. He began his trek to the kitchen with a moaning and very embarrassed Jack behind him.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! WE WILL NOT SEND JACKY OUT TO BOOT CAMP! It's his HOBBY to say he's going to take over the world! WE WON'T DO IT!" A very loud and slightly nasally voice screeched out.

Chase scowled unhappily as his ears were attacked by the unpleasant sound.

"You don't see it Cheryl! He's CRAZY! He needs some people his own age! For all we know about that boy is that he could be gay, doing drugs, partying all the time, or even actually trying to take over the world! It's time to step in and do something!" another voice came. This male voice was slightly less annoying but just as horrific due to the gravely nature it carried.

"Mom? Dad?" Jack asked in a lethargic way as he entered the living room.

Chase looked about in interest. It was completely covered in reds and maroons of all hues and colours. He could see that the couches and chairs were splendidly furnished with quilts and blankets of expensive taste. The entire home of Jack Spicer screamed 'wealth' to him. So this is where he got to be so spoiled.

"Oh, Jacky! There you are! Your father and I were just talking about you!" Cheryl, Jack's mom cried out in a disgustingly fake voice.

The woman was just over forty but seemed to be trying to look thirty or so. Her hair was starting to streak gray but was cut in an old fashioned bob. The brunette was also hinted off with a stylish tan skirt suit that was doused with a disgustingly fruity scent. Jack's father was dressed in a simplistic black and white tuxedo but his hair was almost completely white. The man's age was that of fifty-two and his name was Charles.

"Oh? I couldn't hear." The lie spilt from Jack's lips in a naturalized and fluent way that spoke of how much he had to cover up his falsity.

"Well, that's alright Jacky! Who's your friend?" Cheryl seemed to bounce in excitement that her adorable son seemed to have a friend! Granted, the other male was much older and a lot more foreboding than she would have liked but it was start!

"He's not my friend. He's my idol." Jack complained under his breathe just taking in his mother's perkiness. It drained him badly to try and stay around such strangers that he was forced to call his parents.

"What was that Jacky? Oh, never mind! Would your friend like to stay for dinner?" Cheryl gleefully stepped in Chase's direction to ask the other for his company for dinner.

"Uh mom? I don't think that-" Jack started out but was cut off by Chase's hand.

"I will stay but I expect to be served wine and food befit of a god." Chase said monotonously.

"Oh? Are you old enough for alcohol?" Cheryl asked, peering at the obviously older male. Chase stared in a way that seemed to be an adequate answer for her.

* * *

"So, what's your name!" Cheryl tried to get Chase to speak for the seventh time that evening. The dragonic male stared up from his steak with a look of pure acid.

"My name is Chase Young." He spat out, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

Now he could see why Spicer hadn't wanted to come upstairs. He could also see that Jack was relatively normal compared to these freaks. He'd thought that the other was a pain in the ass but compared to his mother, Chase was about to puke from all the meaningless involvements.

"Chase Young? Like that legend that could turn into a snake?" Charles asked in interest, downing his lobster in a most disgusting matter.

"A dragon." Jack intervened.

"What was that?" Charles frowned at being interrupted.

"Chase Young can turn into a dragon Dad." Jack said, poking at his salad.

"Whatever, So your parents were really into that legend?" Charles grinned winningly at Chase.

"..." Chase just ignored the man.

Looking over, he caught Jack sighing unhappily. His parents had forced him to change clothes before dinner and not to wear his normal jacket. He was currently dressed in a simple black T-shirt with the words, "I put the word _laughter_ in _slaughter_," He was also wearing a pair of over large blue jeans with a chain connecting his wallet to his front pocket. His feet were still bear and a sweat band was pushed up his arm. His goggles were forcefully taken from him so his hair dangle lifelessly in front of his face.

Chase looked back to the parents that were still trying to engage him in conversation. So **this** was why Jack never evolved beyond his 'barely evil' stage. His parents were holding him back as well as trapping him in a world of psychological horror.

"He will now be living with me to continue his education." Chase spoke softly, in return halting the parents in their tracks.

"Wh-What?" Cheryl tried to backtrack to make sense of the low words.

"He has been training beneath me but he is at the stage where he needs absolute concentration. He will be living with me from now on." Chase said in a tone of voice that would not allow argument.

"But he-" Charles tried to start but Cheryl shushed him speedily.

"If you think that is best...but we had no idea he was training for anything!" the mother said with an unreadable expression.

"It is none of your business. It is still not something you are to know about. Good evening." Chase downed the last of his vintage wine and pulled Jack from his seat.

"Hey!" Spicer tried to retaliate but was only dragged back down to his lab.

"Take what you can carry and follow me. You will be given what else you need at my home." Chase said in a collected way.

"But? You can't expect me to up and move just after a moment's notice!" Jack tried to gather his many tool kits.

"I can, and I do. Unless you don't wish to become my apprentice?" Chase asked, knowing that this would motivate his newest student.

"Really? You're going to teach me?" Jack crowed out in joy. This was the day he'd been waiting for all his life!

"Thank you so much Chase! I won't let you down!" Jack spurred it into high gear as he stuffed wrenches and clothing into his pockets and the one duffle bag he had. Grabbing his Shen-Gon-Wu, Jack eyed The Monkey Staff appreciatively. It was his favorite of all that he'd collected or lost.

"Jack? What are you doing!" A gravely female voice shouted out and the other flinched.

"Wuya? Oh! I almost forgot about you!" Jack said laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Forgot! How can you forget about the person that finds your Shen-Gon-Wu!" She screeched again, waving around her tentacle like hands.

"Well, today's been really busy! We're moving to Chase's castle!" Jack replied happily and thrust out his chest to show his pride.

"What? Why?" Wuya looked over to Chase disbelievingly. Why would that man with so much power wish to take in such a disgusting weakling like Jack?

"I dunno! But he said he's gunna teach me!" Jack said happily and picked his stuff up once more.

"We are still searching for Shen-Gon-Wu though..." Wuya floated over to Chase and examined him as if he weren't actually living.

"Yah, Yah...but this is my IDOL! I get to live with him and he's going to train me! I don't care what you say but I'm going!" Jack gladly pipped up.

"As long as we continue our quest for the Wu, I don't care were we live. I don't actually do any living..." Wuya gave a sigh and settled herself behind Jack. He was an idiot but he could be controlled. It was best if she went along with whatever madness the dragon was cooking up. 

"Let's go. I'm sick of waiting." Chase said in an almost bored tone.

"Alright!" Jack thrust a fist into the air and smiled in a way that Chase never thought he'd see in person. Happiness. It was kind of disgusting actually.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm...the second chapter comes to you:grins: I love XS...but hate most of the main characters...TEEHEE! I'm amazing:grins:

_**The Dragon of Time**:_

_Chapter Two_

Jack yawned widely and peeked out at his new room. It was plastered half hazardly with his posters and such but still had the air of something very new and not used at all. It still had some dust in the corners as well as the wrapping left overs on the underside of the bed he was currently in.

Wriggling with joy, Jack took a moment to examine the fine silk he'd been given. The coverlet was also velvety soft. The sheets and pillow cases where a deep emerald green while the coverlet was a deep deep green almost black. The designs were faintly reminiscent of a dragon but that was to be expected with Chase Young. He was fairly arrogant with his own image if any one knew him better.

"Time to start a wonderful day!" Jack sang out happily. He was still in a glorious stupor that he got to _live_ with his favorite person in the entire WORLD!

"Don't say that. It's sickening..." Chase announced as he pushed the door open from the outer wing.

"But I-" Jack started with a very familiar squeal of surprise. It was fairly easy to read Jack anyways.

"No. When I say don't do something, you don't do it. If I say DO something, you do it! Understood?" Chase snapped out rubbing his temple with one hand. This day was sure to be as big of a head ache as yesterday was.

"Yup!" Jack said happily and stood with a salute.

"I am at your service!" He announced happily and ran off to look for another day's worth of clothing. His pajamas were currently black boxers with dark green figure eights decorating them. As soon as Jack came to live with Chase he'd been reduced to using a large new wardrobe since Chase **insisted** on clean clothing every day.

As his old house, Jack had maybe three different outfits; if that many really.

Jack threw open the closet doors with a force that banged loudly against the walls. Wincing, Chase just closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what he was going to do that day. "What do I wanna wear today?" Jack asked himself, and stretched out a green t-shirt and threw it aside almost a second later. "Nah, not that..." Jack dug through the pile that had started to accumulate on the floor.

Jack had never liked hanging his clothes up anyways.

Pulling on a dark red muscle shirt he yanked a dark green sleeveless hooded sweatshirt on over it. On the bottom, he pulled on a pair of black chained jeans. The goth look really went well with Jack's over all appearance and if you knew Jack Spicer at all, you would know that his appearance was a lot to him. His pale skin and red hair combined with the red eyes made him look evil if only a little bit.

"Done yet?" Chase asked monotonously.

"Yep! Let's go!" Jack said happily and all but skipped to Chase's side.

"Good. Today we'll be starting with transformations. You already know a little bit from my tigers, leopards, and lions. I'll be teaching you how to do partial transformations for now since a complete one takes much more concentration." Chase explained this to his protege as they walked down the hallway that led to Jack's room. Chase led the other down the stairs to the darker part of the caves that weren't so built up like the uppermost levels.

"I have a young woman I captured back packing around these parts. For what reason, I'll never know but I'll bet she regrets it." Chase grinned maliciously as he thought of what thoughts could be running through the unfortunate woman's head.

"Okay! What are we going to be changing her into? A spider? A frog? A mouse? What?" Jack asked rapid fire.

"Calm down! It is improper to be so...happy." Chase sneered at the other and then rolled his eyes.

"And no. We'll be changing her into a large sort of lizard. I'll be telling her that if she works for you she'll get her freedom in fifty years or so." Chase hoped that Jack would be able to figure out the rest for himself.

"Wait...so if she works for me, she'll get her freedom? But what if I tell her that good behavior gets her out earlier?" Jack asked innocently.

"Good idea Spicer. Now, if you tell her that she'll do an even better job for you." Chase raised an eyebrow in surprised pleasure. Jack was really not as idiotic as he made himself seem.

"YAY!" Jack cheered and silenced himself as Chase glared at him. "Sorry..."

**PAGEBREAK**

"Let me out! Please! I'll give you money! Power! Just let me out!" The young woman begged in a terrified manner. She'd been eyed by hungry big cats for the better part of the morning and it was beginning to get to her.

"We want nothing of that sort." Chase announced his presence with a wave of his hand to the cats. They backed off into the shadows and Jack entered staring around the chamber.

Her bars were made of rock and there was a small running stream in the corner fit for drinking if you wished but mostly to wash wastes away. "Then what do you want!" the woman cried out in horror and broke down crying.

"Your service." Chase replied with a smirk that let the woman know how serious he was.

"M-My service?" She asked and looked tearfully from Chase to Jack and back to Chase.

"Wha-" she began but was silenced as Chase cut her off with another wave of the hand. Turning to Jack he procured a chair from the air to sit in.

"Spicer. Step forward to her bars." Chase instructed.

"Ah!" Jack fell over as he was examining the outer walls of the cavern and then immediately stood. "Yes'sir!" Jack sprinted over to the bars and stared at them waiting for his next instruction.

"I want you to clear your mind of the silly little things you seem to think of." Chase sighed at Jack's antics. It was what really made Jack so he couldn't really do much about that.

"O...kay?" Jack stared hard at the bars and tried to clear his head. As he did so, he tried to imagine something that would help clean out his mind. Who would help him with something like that? Who would he go to, to help him with something? He'd go to Chase. Chase in his mind. Chase in his- "ACK!" Jack let out a yelp and fell over as he blushed hugely.

That did **not** work what so **ever**.

"Stop fooling around! Concentrate!" Chase yelled out and slapped Jack back into a standing position.

"Okay okay!" Jack stood once more but this time closed his eyes. He thought of his parents and then concentrated on them. He always wanted to be rid of thoughts of his parents. Thinking, he brought up the memories of his child hood. Being called 'Ghost' and such for being an albino. The pity from adults and the scorn from children.

He remembered being cut with a knife for the first time to see if he 'bled white' as one younger childhood companion had said. He'd been punched and kicked to see what colours his bruises would be. Everything in his world was white and red. The colours that defined his being. Now though, he added in the colours of black and green for being with Chase Young.

His hero.

His parents though, they never understood what a hero was. It was something he devoted his life to. Something devoted his being to. His parents had always been there trying to 'help' him or trying to do something for him. It made him retch just remembering all the counseling they made him go through or the body guards they hired for him. More teasing and more abuse. He wanted to remember nothing of it. He wanted it gone from his mind. He never wanted to have to think of such days again now that he lived here.

In course of these thoughts, Jack came across his goal.

"Nothingness." He whispered out as the wrinkles from his brow faded away and his expression became that much more serene and peaceful. Chase sensed the mental change through out Jack. It was spoken through the tenseness that was no longer present in him. Instead of the back breaking stance with fists at his sides, Jack was standing comfortably with his hands limp at his sides. His feet were no longer together but about half a foot apart in a comfortable stance.

"Now, as you think of nothingness, envision the large reptilian in your mind for her shape to become. You want to impress this image across her mind as well." Chase said softly not wanting to break the fragile concentration.

"Yes..." Jack answered simply and felt his mind meld into a more comfortable position of thinking of Chase. Chase took the form of a dragon of sorts which was a large reptilian. Chase was a strong and independent man who thought nothing of anyone else.

His shape was not only of a man with long black hair, but of a large reptile that had a mouth full of fangs **_-:fangs:-_** as well as spikes rippling down his back, arms and legs. He also had eyes glowing yellow that were slitted **_-:slitted:-_** like a snake. Chase also had raptor like legs **_-:legs:-_** that had large claws at the ends as well as the upturned heel. Jack's hero also had a large tail that whipped from side to side **_-:tail:-_** which also had spikes. Jack also remembered the claws that tipped the reptilian hands **_-:claws:-_** and sliced out at him. He could remember no more so he opened his eyes without a second thought to view Chase but was surprised with an almost grotesque partial clone in front of him.

Jack could see the woman's physical feature's through the lizard likeness he'd imposed upon her but it was a little more disgusting than intriguing. Her eyes were slitted and instead of the humanoid hazel they were a deep gold and green of a reptile. Her teeth jutted out in an exposure of fangs of not just the canines but her entire mouth were filled with razor sharp teeth that jutted into the open hair.

Her legs had grown so large that her feet had burst from her shoes and the bits of clothe were strewn beneath her. Her legs where large and scaled now while supporting her on her toes. The woman's feet looked more like raptor's feet than anything else. An extension of her spine was made into a ropey tail that was no where near as powerful as Chase's but more of a poor imitation of it. The claws on her hands made Jack gag as they looked as if they'd ripped from the inside of her body out.

"Wha' haff 'ou 'un 'oo meee!" She cried out and looked at her new body figure with horror and disgust. It was atrocious to see the different parts of such a creature on her.

"Well done Jack." Chase said softly. He was very pleased. The first partial transformation was the best he'd seen yet out of the boy. It was so complete that when he'd been concentrating on the woman's new figure he'd not even heard the screams of pain and outrage that the prisoner had been releasing.

"Th-Thanks Chase!" Jack realized that it was the first time that Chase had ever actually used his first name.

"Don't impress to much upon it Spicer." Chase turned away.

"Make your deal. I shall wait for you above." Chase stepped back into the shadows and left Jack and the woman alone.

"I...I can make you normal if you work for me for fifty years. That's the servitude we were talking about." Jack turned and spoke to the hybrid.

"'ifty yea's?" She tried to speak once more.

"Yes, and if you work well I can release you in less. So make me proud. Oh, what's your name by the way?" Jack asked as an afterthought. He couldn't very well call her 'woman' or something like that.

"'y 'ame ith kuh-kuh-**Carol**." Carol stuttered out her name with difficulty. It was already embarrassing enough to not be able to pronounce words correctly.

"Carol? How ...un-evilly...I'm going to call you _'Lucertola'_. It's Italian for lizard." Carol now Lucertola looked up tearfully. It was so foreign and weird sounding. How could she ever begin to think of herself as that?

"You're right...it's kinda long. I'm going to call you Lucer for short 'kays?" Jack smiled and waved to the unfortunate woman.

"I'll see ya later Lucer! Don't miss me to much!"

As Jack skipped back upstairs, Lucertola back into a corner and pulled her new tail away from the wail so as to not smack it against the stone. Curling up away from the small water way she began to cry. Fat tears containing saline fell from the newly gold and green eyes to fall upon the floor.

It sucked to back pack in uncharted territories as Lucer now thought.


End file.
